


Smut Monday, January 2020: Seeking Enjoyment, Discovery, and Love.

by AliceCambio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Itachi and Kisame have been close for a while. Kisame takes care of Itachi, earning her partners' trust. Then, she discovers a startling truth about her partner.Kisame and Itachi genderswap. Lesbian romance, lesbian sex. Explicit.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 28





	Smut Monday, January 2020: Seeking Enjoyment, Discovery, and Love.

Kisame pushed open the inn room door, depositing the injured Itachi on the bed. She turned, hung the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the knob, and closed the door, then used some excess chakra to seal it, effectively eliminating all sound from entering or escaping the room. She turned to the bed, Itachi staring at her with his Sharingan eyes warily. She glared back, irritated. 

“I told you not to keep those eyes on after you get injured. You know they drain your chakra. You have a minor concussion and that guy slashed your arm and chest. Now, take off everything from the waist up, and—”  
“No. I’ll do my own first aid.”

Itachi tried to grab the aid kit from Kisame’s hands, but Kisame was quicker. She pulled back and glared, then stood tall and kept the kit well above Itachi’s head. 

“We are partners,” she said firmly. “The last time you were injured on a mission, I got yelled at and you ended up laid up for a week because you insisted on healing yourself and didn’t clean the wound properly. You got an infection. This time, I’m not getting yelled at and you’re going to be fixed up before we make it to headquarters.”

She and Itachi stared for a moment, and then he turned off his Sharingan jutsu. He turned around, facing the bed, and began to undress.  
“You have to be nice about it,” he warned. “The last person to see me naked was my mother.”  
“Be nice? Are you shy? I mean, I guess I get it. I’ve seen girls fawn over you in any number of villages and towns, now,” Kisame said, confused.  
“Its not about whether I am aesthetically pleasing. Its something else. I… I’m like you.”  
Kisame’s jaw dropped as binding strips appeared on Itachi’s back as he—no, she, removed clothing and armor. 

“My father… he wanted a boy. He didn’t get the firstborn as a boy, and when I expressed interest as a ninja, he insisted I hide it. Because every Uchiha saw me as a prodigy, they all worked to keep it secret. It wasn’t hard, given the pull we had in the village. We knew it would be tricky to hide once I started developing.”

Kisame nodded, her mouth dry. It wasn’t common anymore, but she knew that sometimes girls who wanted to be ninja were encouraged and sometimes forced to pass as boys. Kisame had made the choice to do so, believing at the time it would make her look more tough. 

“No one else knows, not even your brother?”  
“No. We kept it secret from him, because my parents didn’t want to confuse him. Can we get this over with?”  
Kisame nodded and began helping Itachi remove the bandages.  
And so, things went on for the pair. Many things seemed the same, but many seemed different.  
Kisame began to notice Itachi’s feminine side. The way she walked. The slight change in her voice when they talked to strangers, versus her normal tone when only talking to Kisame. While still shy, Itachi began to open up to assistance from Kisame, letting her help take care of her wound and even accepting tips on binding her breasts. 

Then, something changed. While tending to the healing slash on her chest, Kisame’s hand accidentally brushed one of Itachi’s nipples. She apologized when Itachi stiffened and Itachi accepted it, but neither forgot.  
Not long after Itachi’s wounds healed, she took Kisame by surprise.  
“Have you ever touched another woman’s breast before?”  
“Uh… no. Not really. Why?”  
“I…” Itachi’s voice faltered for a moment, and Kisame got the sense she was nervous. “I liked it.”  
“Oh. Okay. Do you want to do something about it?”

Itachi looked conflicted and spooked, and for a moment, Kisame thought she would run. Instead, Itachi walked with her for another mile, until they got to a hideaway the Akatsuki used once in a while. Once there, Kisame made tea and dango, and waited. She knew Itachi would say what she wanted to say. She knew what Itachi wanted to talk about it, and maybe wanted to try something, but she wasn’t about to push. That wouldn’t be fair and would surely piss Itachi right off. 

After about an hour, Itachi stood up and walked to where Kisame sat.  
“I… I can’t see well anymore. I’m nearly blind. I’ve been getting sick over the last few months, and I don’t think its anything I can stop. I still have a few things to take care of, but they’re going to take some time. While I wait for time to pass, I want to enjoy things. Try things that I won’t be able to enjoy in the coming year or so. I… want to try some adult things. I want to see what I can, the best way I can, with someone I trust. The problem is, there’s no one I can trust besides you.”

Itachi fell silent. Kisame felt awkward, nervous… but very excited. She’d been attracted to Itachi long before she knew Itachi was female, and that discovery had not abated her interest in her partner.  
“I don’t mind being with you in that way. I trust you, Itachi.”

Kisame stood and gently pulled Itachi into the bedroom. Two large beds stood, and Itachi sat down on one after taking her clothes above the waist off. There, she waited, until she felt Kisame move herself in front of her. Kisame’s hands were shaking as she took Itachi’s wrists and brought them to her naked breasts. At first, Itachi didn’t move. Then, she began massaging her gently. Kisame’s nipples hardened, and she sighed softly. 

“What do they look like? Your nipples?”  
Kisame blinked. When Itachi said she was blind, she must have meant it. Kisame’s tits were right in her face.  
“Um… a bit darker than my skin tone, almost purple.”  
“They sound nice.”

Kisame blushed and murmured thanks, then gasped when Itachi leaned forward and began gently kissing her breasts. Kisame moaned and leaned into Itachi, reaching below her companions’ soft black hair and caressing her cheeks gently. 

“Let… let me join you in bed,” she said breathlessly, pushing against Itachi’s shoulders with care. Itachi acquiesced to her request and pulled her onto it, crawling backwards at the same time. Kisame tilted forward and their lips met. 

It was like chakra blasted through them. Within minutes, tension that had been building up over the course of the last few weeks exploded into hot passion. Kisame couldn’t remember being so wet, not the first time she touched herself, not the first time she’d had sex, not even when Itachi had first touched her. She loved the way the other woman’s tongue felt on her own tongue, on her breasts, rubbing up against her clit and dipping into her core. 

Itachi was delirious with pleasure. She felt hot and wet, but also safe knowing she was with someone so warm and friendly, the only person outside of her long-lost family whom had never let her down. She loved how Kisame reciprocated her touches and licks, and moaned and cried out with pleasure, following the other woman in the bed into a pleasurable haze of heat until the pair reached a wild, torturously sensuous crescendo. 

Afterwards, Kisame and Itachi spooned, the taller of the two gently cocooning the other with her body. Neither cared what happened, what the future brought. They both sought out and finally found their best friend in one another, and no one could take that from the lovers.


End file.
